


Living Nightmares

by HKHolmes911



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Depression, Going to get dark, Kirk should not be looking at that, Masturbation, More tags as they come, Virus, that would be khan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKHolmes911/pseuds/HKHolmes911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfleet did medical experiments on Kahn. Injecting him with viruses and taking the antibodies he produced. His blood was used to save Kirk. When a virus unlike anything the federation has ever seen sweeps across its empire, Kirk seems to be the only one immune. Khan has to be woken up or the quadrant could die. This is a virus created out of the torture Khan endured at the very hands he is now charged with saving. There is every reasons for khan to let the federation burn. The question is. Will he find a reason to save it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. waking in hell is still beter than falling asleep without you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that will not be updated regularly. It's a little thing that I pick up and work one when I'm stuck on other things. If you like it please be patient, and feel free to send both love and ideas.

"The first sign that something was wrong was when the USS Farragut was dispatched to quarantine a deep space research outpost called the Dachau research institute. By the time the Farragut got there all personnel were dead. The virus spread from the dead scientists to the crew of the Farragut. Hibernating within the dead cells of the host. Until the ship and crew stopped at star-base 12 before continuing on to give its report back at Starfleet headquarters. Within a month the virus had infected 30 percent of earth population. The virus started out slowly. Presenting itself as a cold with fever and fatigue before turning into full blown delirium with hallucinogenic side affects. Progressing to major organ failure, agonizing pain from an over active nervous system. Resulting in coma and death. Death does not seem to be the pathogens main objective. It seeks to immobilize its host so it will have a life source on which to feed and spawn. The enterprise and her crew were recalled six months into their five year mission as one of only five ships that had been spared the initial outbreak. They had takes up positions around strategic planets and were preparing for a fight around new Vulcan. Spock, the Vulcan first officer was first infected. While meeting with his alternate self. The virus lay in wait for three weeks, quietly infecting each crew member before the doctors even realized it was there. Each ship has been put in its own personalized quarantine and they will be self sufficient for quite some time. Captain James T. Kirk was the only member of the enterprise crew to show no signs of infection. Through further investigation it was discovered that infectious traits of the virus were already broken down within kirks blood stream. It was concluded that it was your blood, Mr. Singh that allowed the captain this resistance."  
The man bound hand and foot to the iron chair said nothing. Only watched with fierce blue eyes as the diplomat before him explained the situation. The piercing gaze swept over to the blond captain shifting uncomfortably in the corner for the small room.  
"Mr. Singh. The personnel that would have the knowledge and expertise to create a cure are at this moment lost in the nightmare world this virus creates for its hosts."  
The augment didn't make a sound. He glared out from behind the dark fringe that dropped down over his eyes. The powerful man slowly shifted his shoulders testing the restraints. Even stripped and bound this man commanded attention. He reminded kirk of a jungle cat. Every muscle coiled and ready for the attack. Dangerous in the extreme and even more so when cornered.  
"Kahn." Kirk spoke for the first time. His voice was calm and controlled. Yet his body moved with a nervous energy and told about the extreme emotion he was concealing. "How did you survive the virus? How did you contract it.” The man glared at kirk as the devil would at god.  
“If you can't or wont answer our questions, we will have no choice that to take your blood and get our answer more forcefully. You may have problems with that but I can assure you I do not." At kirks words the fire in khans eyes flared out of control. He strained and struggled against the binding. Grunting and swearing as his fight against the reinforce metal became more and more heated. The negotiator took several steps back, frightened by the augments reaction. Jim on the other hand took several steps forward not sure if it was to calm the man or subdue him. When the struggle finally ended the great naked man sat in his chair hunched in over himself. A impassive emotionless face came up to find Kirk.  
"All notes on my testing would be in admiral Marcus's personal files. My body was created to be more efficient than anything known to man then or since." Kirk narrowed his eyes as this information was processed. He quietly pulled up a chair in front of the augment.  
"Your body's immune system fought this thing off and then created a anti-virus?"  
"Much like the way children dealt with the chicken pox disease. I do not know of a current example." Kahn voiced. Kirk was on high alert already and that dull voice and empty face told him something was very wrong. As far as he could tell the single answer khan had given made sense with his advanced biology, but something was wrong.  
"When did you contract the virus?" If this was a biological weapon from khans time. They were screwed. Kirk had promised he would not let his friends die, not from this. However kirk was at the end of his rope. Kahn was his last hope for a cure.  
"I do not know exactly." Kirk tensed with anger. His chair flew across the room with a crash that echoed in the white tiles. The surprised yelp from the negotiator was expected, but the violent way that khan flinched away from Kirk stopped him from going into a full blow rage. Refusing to lift his blank eyes from the ground khan quickly supplied.  
"If the infection that was released upon the general public was a diluted form of the one I endured. Then it was at least a three months before my escape from admiral Marcus. I can not give you an exact date because I do not have one."  
Kirk was not dumb no matter who believed otherwise. He did not flaunt his intelligence like Spock. Making a higher expectation normal. He did not use his intelligence as authority like bones did. Kirk was fine with people thinking he was just some dumb kid that got to the position he was now with a combination of luck, guts, and a pretty ass. It was probably true, but he knew he deserved that chair and there was no one in the quadrant or beyond that could take it way from him. So when khan started talking Kirk saw immediately what was being said.  
"You are saying you were infected with this disease by Marcus? "  
"No. " There were times when Jim thought there was more truth to McCoy’s jokes that Spock was computer but right now khan was taking it to a whole new level. And it was starting to freak the young captain out just a bit.  
"The admiral never preformed any of the tests on me himself. I would be sent away to another facility altogether. Though I know that he took a keen interest in the results and findings most likely having great import as to what was recorded and not. His hand was felt no matter the actual distance."  
Kirk was starting to put together a picture. It was not a picture he liked.  
"What measures were given to help your recovery." The first crack in the mask of nothing was the slight furrowing of the captive man’s brows. Almost as if he was not sure what the question meant.  
"I was given regular meals, restraints to minimize damage, and solitude. I was watched continually to unsure progress."  
Kirk did not like what khan was implying. He did not like this image of khan strapped to a bed or possibly not even that, while he was left to suffer through his worst fears and terrors alone with nothing but a cold impassive camera for comfort. Kirk finally retrieved his chair and retook his seat. Reminding himself to focus.  
"Are there any other plagues or viruses that we should be worried about. That could have mutated with this strain?"  
"Yes, There were over two dozen I was exposed to that could easily kill the population of a planet. If you wish more details you will have to find the admirals private files. As you can imagine I was not consulted or informed during the process." Kirk had expected something, but not that.  
"Thank you. We would like to take some blood from you and compare the strain you survived to the strain we are dealing with right now." Kirk rose from his chair and moved to the door. The negotiator that had been extremely helpful in knowing when to shut up and stay out of the way took the exit quickly.  
"Kirk." It was right a Jim reached the door and was about to exit that khan called to him.  
"Yes." He turned to face the man and if he hadn't he would not have believed what his eye were showing him. A khan with slumped shoulders and a bowed back his head hung low. Kirk had never seen a man the more truly depicted defeat.  
"My crew..." the mans voice wavered bit did not break. He cleared it and began again. " How many of my crew survived."  
Kirk knitted together his eyebrows in confusion.  
"What do you mean survived."  
"Aboard the Vengeance, your first officer beamed aboard my crew with the torpedoes they were in set to destruct. How many survived ?"  
"No one told you?" Kirk looked at the augment in shock. Kahn had been put into cryosleep the moment they had the chance. This was probably the first moment the man had been awake to process this huge fundamental loss.  
"Spock had your people removed from the torpedoes before arming them and allowing you to transport them to your ship. During our troubles one of the pods was damaged and the occupant could not be revived. That was the pod you inhabited until now. I am truly sorry for your loss." Kirk turned as if to leave. The pain, hopelessness and despair that clouded the augments face was almost telepathic in its intensity.  
"Kirk." Not sure if he could Handel the pure unbridled emotion coming from the augment it took a moment for Jim to collect himself and face khan. The tears that spilled openly down the man’s face were the truest sign that the man was to distraught to control himself, something Kirk new Kahn prided himself on.  
"The name. Of the one I lost. Please Kirk the name." Oh how the mighty do fall. The great khan nooniem singh so lost in grief that he would beg for something so simple as a name. Kirk picked up his PAD and found the report.  
"Amelia. Amelia... There is no last name." Kirk looks up from the report to see the augment doubled over silently sobbing out his heart. Kirk backed up until he hit the door and left with a quite and heartfelt.  
"I am sorry." The door closed and Kirk was looking out at the sunlight over the ocean. khan was still in that small white tiled room bound to that chair with nothing but his pain and grief.


	2. Admiralty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting by admiralty is held to discuss khan and his possible use. In times of crisis devils have the face of justice. The Angel wont go down without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have writers block on my other story's so here you go. Like I said, this story gets worked on when I need break from everything else. Call it a guilty pleasure.

Titus IX was a small ocean moon with barely a dozen islands large enough to build a house let alone a medical base. The small volcanic eruptions had been linked together by a network of underwater tunnels. The base was completely bellow water and only a few shuttle-craft and transporter pads were on dry land. Kirk found himself sitting in a large meeting room with the admiralty, only four left to pilot the federation in these troubling time. Vasquez, Castillo, Soto, and Ross.   
“How can we believe this man? A terrorist who made it his mission to bring down Starfleet command. I’m sure I need not remind you he is the one responsible for admiral pikes death.” Soto spoke the harsh blunt way she was known for. Kirk had long admired the way she could speak as both a commanding officer and concerned citizen while being a shrewd political opponent. She stood tall looking out the window at a school of squid that swam by. Her two sons were back on earth with their father. She had been off planet when the quarantine had taken affect and had not seen them in over three weeks.  
“We have very little choice. The first casualties have just been reported on star-base 6.” Admiral Ross had aged years in a week. He was exhausted, His wife and eleven year old son had fallen ill. He had not left their side in three days. No matter the complaints voiced by the doctors or the decontamination suit he was forced to wear.  
“It makes no difference if we can not convince the man to help us. If he is indeed immune, all he need do is sit back and wait. Then when we are all dead, he can do what he likes.” Vasquez was a short stocky man. Usually the first to call for a show of strength, well advised or not he was a man of action. His husband had been one of the first to be diagnosed and had slipped into a coma last week. The experience seemed to have tempered his fiery temper.   
“He will have no choice if one of his own people is infected. We know he will do anything to save them.” Castillo was the admiral Jim knew least well. He had been on the Romulus in peace talks when his entire family had been infected. A wife, three daughters, his mother and sister all in comas. He was usually a quite man. Deep in thought and cautions in speech. Kirk had always respected him even if he had not agree with him.Until this point kirk had been willing to let the admirals battle it out and then assert his opinion, but that was one step to far  
“Admirals! That can not be an option. We would be waking up an innocent civilian to be used as a hostage. We cant subject a man or woman to this sort of torture.” Jim had thought the federation was better than that. Would never even consider it. Apparently he was wrong.  
“Jim, while your moral objections are understandable, you have to remember that these people are hardly civilians. They were exiled from earth as war criminals. They are hardly innocent.” Castillo answered. The others looked uncertain about the issue.   
“Admirals you know as well as i do the history of the augment wars. They were created to bring order to a society that was ripping itself apart. Then when they had done, khan and his people refused to lay down and be slaughtered. Would you have done any different admirals. Would I?”  
“Jim, are you willing to let federation citizens die. One life for thousands saved. My son is in the medical wing right now screaming and begging for me to come and save him from the monsters. Are you telling me that his life is worth less than that of one augment that may or may not be innocent of war crimes and genocide.” Ross spoke quietly. His head bowed over his hands clutching a picture of his family.  
“William no one is saying that and you know it. We all have someone dying out there and kirk is bringing up a good point. Even then we would be waking up another augment. If what Mr. Singh said is true and he survived the virus on his own, then it stands to reason that the other augments would be able to fight it off as well. If we wake one up we will probably be giving the man that already wants us dead an ally rather than us a hostage.” Soto making the logical deduction from both arguments.   
“We don't have to wake one up then. Taking a page out of Marcus’s book, the augment will do anything to protect his family. So we make it easy. Our family dies, his family dies.” Castillo slammed his fist down on the table. He eyes trained on the live video of Kahn still chained to his chair in the white walled cell.  
“Admiral! You can’t.” Jim yelled. Stunned even by the suggestion.  
“Thomas. Your not thinking strait.” Soto put her hand on the admirals shoulder only to have it violently thrown off.   
“I am thinking strait. I may be the only on thinking strait. Jasmine you cant possibly believe this man is worth more than Milo.” He threw out an arm at the screen showing Kahn. The augment still hunched over in his bonds. The strong shoulders still shaking with anguish and loss. “My Stella, Anna belle, or Sophie. What about Alex, John. Is one augment worth losing him.” Vasquez who had yet to assert his opinion, stared stony faced out at the fish swimming past him. Castillo turned to Ross. “William you know I’m right. You know it.”  
“Thomas. You know what I think.” Ross looked down at his photograph and then back up at Castillo. “If it can save Ben and Alice then do it.”  
“William you are a idiot.” Vasquez finally spoke. Ross snapped his head around like he had been slapped.   
“You would let Alex die?” Castillo asked   
“No. Yet I will not let the federation, the very thing and ideas he gave his leg for dissolve and turn to ash in his name. The way I see it. Your option is our very last resort.” He held up a hand for silence and was obeyed. “Before we rush into anything we need a few questions answered. One: Is Mr. Singh telling the truth? Two: Was he infected with he same disease that we are dealing with and if so, was it his augmented system that created the antibodies or another unknown source that we could find? Three: If what Mr. Singh says is true, then is it even possible for him to create a cure out of his and Mr. Kirks combined antibodies? Now if we have answers to those questions then we can go into the darker realms of persuasion. But until we know for sure I will not allow this federation to be torn apart with fear in the name of love. Now Mr. Kirk I would like you to go back to Mr. Kahn and present him with this situation. Where if he honestly has survived the virus and can create a cure. Then we will be willing to allow he and his crew amnesty from past crimes.”  
“Are you mad. You can’t let them free!” Castillo screamed.   
“You would be willing to create fear, pain and war to save your family, but peace and forgiveness in to much for their lives. “ James. T Kirk had never in his life wanted to kiss anyone in his life more than he wanted to kiss Admiral Vasquez right at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please! your words keep me writing.


	3. Possibilitys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Spock, and Bones. No one likes the way this is likely to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a update by Friday, but I'm working Friday so here you go. The next chapter will have Smut and I am terribly exited. Stay with me please.

“Captain what you request is morally reprehensible on both Vulcan and Earth. Our convictions are worth nothing if they are abandoned when any trouble arises.” Spock said in a cool and controlled voice belying the words he spoke  
“Spock. I wouldn’t ask if I didn't have to.” Jim was sitting in the hard backed chair by Spock’s sick bed. He threw a pleading look over at McCoy who was still standing behind the medic-grade force field.  
“I don’t like it Jim, but I don’t see another way out of it.” The Med-bay overflowed with patents from the Enterprise and Lexington. Men and women screaming in pain and fear as their demons terrorized their dream world.  
“Doctor, while your medical expertise is indeed appreciated with the other patients. My Vulcan physiology is far too complex for your limited knowledge to be of much help. So I must inquire why are you here.” Unfortunate today McCoy was not in a mood for playing.  
“I am your friend you cold blooded hob-goblin. I’m here because Jim is a moron and khan might be our only chance at survival. So let the devil be our advocate and save the damn quadrant already.” Bones crossed his arms over his chest trying to convey his anger over his concern. Spock raised his eye brow at the doctor in that way that Kirk had always assumed was Spock’s way of flirting.  
“As much as I appreciate your passion doctor I do not believe the situation to be that simple.”  
“Spock is right bones.” The captain was loath to try and explain the complexity, since he did not fully understand all the aspects himself.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Bones looked very angry and was starting to pace back and forth. Jim knew that was a bad sign.  
“First of all we don’t know if what khan says is true.” Jim attempted to calm the doctor by engaging his mind with a new problem.  
“Do you believe him Jim?” Both his friends were looking at him. It unnerved him how he was unsure what they were looking for. He decided the truth was the best way to go, even if they started to wonder if he was crazy.  
“I do.”  
“While the captains instincts have and continue to be commendable, khans blood is the only possible antidote. With all the information we have been given we can logically assume that khan is the only person able to produce the antidote needed.” Jim nodded at Spock thanking him for the compliment and his clear analysis.  
“Even that is over simplifying the it Spock.”  
“Care to explain Jim.” Bones crossed his arms over his chest, but seemed calm enough to listen.  
“Well I think Khan telling the truth. I also think that he can whip up an antidote within a month or two. That’s not the problem. The problem is will he. The admiralty was ready to stick him in a cell and let anyone who wanted try and beat khan into cooperation. Until Vasquez put his foot down, They still want to torture him to get what we need.”  
“Khan would never break under torture. He’s an augment he went through worse in the eugenics war.” McCoy interrupted half wincing, half smiling at the idea of some poor bastard going ten rounds with khan in a locked room battle of wills.  
“Yeah that's the point, bones. The worst possible torture they could possibly devise is making khan watch his crew suffer torture and long painful death. If they decide khan is what we need to survive then the lives of his crew are forfeit.”  
“Well shit.”Bones was a good man and Jim knew it, no matter how much his friend liked to act otherwise.  
“It’s Marcus all over again. The same song just a different verse.” Jim ran his hands through his hair trying to organize his thoughts.  
“Jim all that facts that are available to us would lead to the conclusion that khan is a severely dangerous individual. However forcing a mind meld upon an individual that is in our care and custody. It is an reprehensible act.”  
“Spock! This is not a request. This isn’t even coming from me. The admirals have ordered you to meld with khan and get some answers. We don't have a choice in this.” he didn’t know where his anger came from, but it was there.  
“There is always a choice for those brave enough to take it.” Spock cold dismissal was simply to much for the good captain. He stood with a sudden jarring move that had his chair falling to the floor with a loud clang. He could see bones take a step forward, from the corner of his eye.  
“Fine, let’s say we do that. You out and out refuse to meld with khan. What are the admiralty going to do? First they are going to lock us all in the bridge and leave us to rot. Then they get another Vulcan, or Romulan or worse a Reman and they take khan apart from the inside out. What’s another choice? We could what? Take khan and run. On what ship? With what crew? With or without khans crew? Not to mention where would we go? Who would help us or give us shelter. Not to mention the several dozen planets that will be wiped out if we don’t find a cure.”  
“Jim. What you are asking me to do. It will stain me.” The vulcan’s eyes would not meet Jim’s own.  
“Spock if there was another way. I wouldn’t be asking you to do this if i didn’t think you were strong enough. We will find a way to... I don’t know redeem you I guess.”  
“Spock. There are a lot of lives at stake here. Everyone that has been infected. Everyone that he killed. Jim. I think we can sacrifice his comfort for the sake of billions.” bones cut in and jarred both captain and commander.  
“Doctor you are not simply asking me to share thoughts with this man. You will be asking me to force my will upon him. To rape him in the most violent and and vicious way imaginable. For me to violate him in such a way. It is the gravest crimes a Vulcan can commit.” A silence fell over the friends as they sat and contemplated Spock.  
“Captain I will do as you request, but I would request that you set up a meeting between me and the... Between me and khan.”  
“Spock the last time you and khan saw each other you beat him till he couldn't stand.” McCoy said with his eyebrows raised and arms crossed.  
“That is exactly why I wish this meeting to take place. Me Violating him. Raping his mind should not be the way we meet.” Kirk could see there was more in the Vulcan's reasoning, no matter how horrific the thought was.  
“Spock what is it.” He reached out and rested a comforting hand on spock’s shoulder.  
“My anger towards khan has not abated for his part in your death Jim. I fear that I will not be able to keep that anger controlled. If I enter his mind forcefully with that anger unabated, it could cause immense damage to both khan and myself.” Jim tried to imagine what that would be like: to rip into the mind of someone who you have despised and hated, then he tried to imagine what it would feel like to have your mind violated by someone that hated and despised you. The only conclusion he could come to was neither would happen under his watch.  
“I’ll set up a meet and greet or something. Spock I’m sorry I have to ask this.”  
“Jim. It is not me to who you should apologies. Jim and bones both left to go about their duty. Both aware that they were about to become accomplice in a terrible crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! It keeps me writing!


	4. Non Vital Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kirk finds some things he was not expecting on the admiral's computer. also inside his pants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, because I need some background for kirks attraction to khan. Smut, because I also need a point where the investigation into Marcus can start. Smut, because why not I feel sexy today.

Marcus’s personal files were behind layers and layers of fire walls and intruder protection. When the man was still alive it was normal for a admiral to protect classified information. Now Jim was desperate to see what the mad man had his fingers in. The Starfleet tech analysts, including Chekov were trying to find ways into the files, but were as yet having no luck. Jim spent a few hours in the late afternoon giving it a try himself and actually managed to break into Marcus’s saved video files. He sent the information to the tech team and spent more time then he should enjoying the young Russian’s hero worship. He finally retired to his room to do some more leisurely research on one Khan nooniem singh. The Eugenics war was bloody and violent. The medical experiments that human had done to create the augments were barbaric. There was not a lot known about that time. The augment had either never written their own account of history or it had been destroyed. Thee only thing that was accurately calculated were the death tolls. It made Jim sick to read them. He was glad that he had no information about how the mass graves were filled. When he could no longer force himself to read another page Jim moved to his console and decided to push through the video files he had discovered. There were a few files on carol. Kirk smiled as she waved at her friends during her federation induction. A few more of his wife before her death, Carol took after her more than her father. Jim was about to give up and go to sleep when he noticed a hidden file. Jim had it unlocked and opened in a moment and what he saw stunned he speechless. The video showed Khan. The augment was sprawled on a prison bed. His naked body gleamed with sweat as his breathing got heavier. Jim's eyes ate up the sight ravenously. The strong shoulders that flexed just right. The muscled chest heaving up and down like an ocean in a storm. His pectorals twitched as khan moved his arms running them slowly down his body. His nipples pebbled grew into mouth watering nubs as the skilled fingers got lower, an lower. Jim followed khans movement past the trim waist with washboard abs that fluttered and strained in a mesmerizing way. To the prize that khan so eagerly stoked. His cock was long and thick and Jim suspected that enhanced or not khan would be able to fuck anything into submission if he wanted. It was curved up and dripping onto the mans hips. Khan suddenly let out a sound of pleasure that had Jim falling off his chair and almost cumming in his Starfleet issued pants. Jim was left on his knees on the floor looking up at the show his console showed him.  
“OH Gods.” Khans shining red lips parted in a perfect ‘O’ as he pumped his cock faster. Jim broke and whipped out his cock. The first touch was heaven and his movement fanned a desperate need as he mirrored khans hand. He was so intent that he almost missed khan reach his other hand up and start running it over his gorgeous body. khan let himself writhe and moan as he caressed him own body. The dark hair flew back in a silent scream when reached up a his thumb started playing the hard little nipples. The Captain was struck dumb and he had even stopped pleasuring himself in favor of wholly focusing on the filthy images before him. The hand on khans cock sped up and released a choked off moan from the mans throat.   
“Yes! Yes!” The man hissed from between clenched teeth. “yes! Now!” khans whole body went taught and strips of white cum splattered across the toned stomach. Khan relaxed onto the bed and his body melted like water into the thin mattress. The image froze and then went black as the recording ended. Jim was left on his knees with his painfully hard cock dripping onto the carpet. By the light of the console Jim started touching himself. If he didn’t cum that moment he would die. It took ten seconds and he was spraying his own cum over his chest. He fell back onto the floor and savored the sparks flying through his body. When the only reminder of his orgasm was the chilled spunk soaking into his shirt and his soft cock hanging out from his pants he changed into sleeping shorts and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! It keeps me writhing.


	5. Interveiw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock talks to khan. Jim is there. We realize that medication is not as limited as previously thought.

Kirk had insisted that he be there for the interview with Spock and Khan. He had walked khan to the new interview room along with thirteen guards and was now pacing from one of the hideous gray walls to the other. Khan was once again chained to a heavy chair bolted to the floor. The gray sweatpants sagging off his hips were more for the comfort of his interrogators than khan himself. The man’s eyes were blown wide with whatever drugs the doctors had given him to make him more compliant. Drugging their prisoner was something the captain had not agreed to. When Kirk had seen the way khan’s eyes looked right past him and stumbled so that Kirk had to take his arm and help him find balance he knew khan was in bad shape. Spock was being escorted out of the Medical-bay by McCoy with all precautions to prevent the virus from spreading. Kirk let his eyes wander over the muscled back of the man before him. He saw the strong lines of shoulder muscle trembling with cold. Until that moment he hadn’t been aware how chilled the room.   
“Hey, are you doing OK?” Kirk moved around to khans face. When he got a good look at khan he recoiled in surprise and horror. The man’s head was bent and his back hunched. The black filthy hair dropped down in front of barley open eyes. Khan’s head fell to one side, the knotted blood stained locks swung with his movement. Kirk got a better look at the dark eyes with pupils blown wider than he had ever imagined possible. Khan looked both dead and crazed, it was not a combination Kirk liked.   
“I was... under the Impression... that medical supplies.... would be...to limited for extraneous use.” Each word came out like it was from the depth of a heavy sleep. Labored and lethargic. Khans head rolled to the other side like a ball on a string.   
“Hey. Whatever they gave you should wash out of your system in a little bit.” Kirk put his palm over khan forehead, worries the drugs were hurting the man. Khan let out a strange sound that Kirk couldn’t quite place. It sounded like pleasure but the look on khans face told him it was unbearable pain. Kirk pulled his hand back as if burnt.   
“Why? I am... at your mercy. Why would you .... help me.”  
“Khan it’s not like that. We just couldn't trust you to behave between your cell and here.”  
“I’ll behave. I ... I promise. Just... Don’t hurt them. Don’t hurt them and I will... I will do what ever you want.” His voice was soft, slurred, and defeated. His piercing blue eyes clouded over and far away.   
“That's not what I meant.” Jim was about to say more when there was a sharp knock on the door. Khan’s whole body tensed and his head jerked away from the noise as if slapped. Jim watched and waited for his prisoner get control of himself. Just as his shoulders stopped shaking the door opened and McCoy rolled Spock into the room in a old fashioned wheel chair.   
“I’ll be right out side.” Bones muttered as he rolled Spock to sit a few feet away for khan’s chained figure. The doctor halted and stared for just a moment longer than necessary at khans restrained form. His eyes met with Kirk’ s and the look he gave was one of disbelief and disapproval. The door closed behind his friend and he was left with khan and Spock.  
“Captain, I can not in good faith continue this conversation with Mr. Singh drugged.” Kirk knew how uncomfortably his friend was with this. He felt exactly the same way. If Spock was attempting what Jim thought he was than a drugged khan was no good.  
“It will wear off in a few moments just start with something simple.” He said pulling his own chair up creating a odd triangle.   
“Jim that will not be...” Jim cup him off saying  
“This all we have Spock. Take it or leave it. The drugs should break down in a bit. So get on with it.” His harsh tone seemed to startle khan out of his drug induced dreams with a violent jarring movement. The two Starfleet officers watched as khan started shaking with terror and rocked his body back and fourth in the small range is bindings allowed.   
“Mr. Singh please calm down you are in no danger from myself of the captain.” Spock shot worried eyes over to Jim.   
“Give me your blanket.” Kirk gestured for the gray hospital blanket McCoy had no doubt forced upon a loudly complaining Vulcan. Jim took the covering and wrapped in around Khan’s shoulders. In a moment the rocking and shivering stopped and khan managed to look up and meet blue eyes looking on with concern.   
“You OK now?” Kirk moved around for a moment finding the key to khan chins. He held it up making eye contact with spock. He received an almost immediately nod and released the most restrictive chains from khans neck, shoulder, and waist. The great dark eyes looked up with surprise and a child like terror.  
“There better now.” Kirk smiled at his prisoner and moved back to his chair trying to keep a comforting air about himself as he moved.  
“Thank you.” khan voice was still tremulous and heavy, but he did seem to be more in control.  
“Mr. Singh, the unfortunate situation that we find out selves in is that you may or may not have the information and ability to save lives. We have questions and due to your unique placement we are unable to trust your word. Do you understand?” Spock recovered from his shock and got right down to business. Jim thought it was a bit cruel, but then again it gave them all something to focus on.   
“Your people have contracted virus that I survived. You need me to make an antidote.” Having something to focus on was definitely good for khan. Kirk let out a quite breath. He realized that he was glad khan seemed to be gaining back some control. He put it down to not kicking some one when they are down , but that didn’t feel completely right.  
“If what you say is true then yes that is the situation.” Spock had a calm and control that Kirk envied at that moment.  
“Because you don’t trust me.” The head of dark bloodstained hair nodded as if agreeing with his own word. The augment’s eyes were clearer and the drug induced clouds seemed to be clearing slightly. Spock then leaned forward in his chair and said with such sincerity that Kirk was taken aback.  
“I do believe you Mr. Singh however our superior are not satisfied with our word and require more assurance.”   
“A Mind meld.” khan snapped his head up with a wild look. He started to struggle against his chains . His wide eyes flew in every direction at once as if escape was possible. He found Kirk and held his eyes in a almost pleading way. Spock spoke in a clear voice.  
“Mr. Singh if you cooperate with us we are willing to grant your people amnesty.” That stopped Khan in his tracks. His expression frozen between fear, hope, and concern. The strong chest and broad shoulders rising and falling in great even breaths had a unexpected effect on Kirk. His cock decided it liked the sight and started to come up for a better look. Kirk took a moment to decide he had gone insane and should turn himself over to McCoy when the interview was over.   
“How do I know you will keep your word.” All of khans limited focus was on the Vulcan in front of him. Kirk took the opportunely to cross his legs and quickly picture the enterprise blowing up with all hands on board.   
“I doubt I could say anything that would convince you. I will promise you that this agreement will be honored. You may not believe my word but I will give it to you nun the less.”   
“I believe you Mr. Spock. I believe that is what you have been told.” Spock raised one eyebrow and considered this point.   
“I can give you no other assurance than my word.” Khan still seemed loopy to Jim, but seemed to have pulled himself together for his family. Jim admired his will power. Fighting through the drugs he had been unwillingly subjected to, and attempting to bargain for his life and freedom. The man may have been playing at arrogance when Kirk first spoke to him, but it seemed khan had not been underestimating his abilities.   
“If my crew is given amnesty what will happen then?” Jim would like to say he would be able to think that clearly after the concussion like affects the man was obviously failing to downplay.   
“They will be given the option to remain on earth and attempt to reintegrate themselves with society or they will be given a space craft and encouraged to colonize another planet as long as there is a non-aggression pact with the federation.” Jim doubted anyone would have blamed khan for believing this deal to good to be true. However when the man looked directly at Kirk and asked him to confirm what Spock had just said Jim found himself holding his breath and nodding. Praying for the second time in his life. Hoping they were not being deceived and lied to by the admiralty.   
“Very well then, precede.” The man straitened his spine and allowed a shadow of the man Kirk had first met to ripple across his skin.   
“Mr. Singh this was simply an interview to determine your willingness and gain your consent or the mind meld.”   
“I have no wish to be subjected to the pain and humiliation of this procedure and having to sit passively by in continuous suspense is not a thought I relish. I am not unused to the Vulcan Mind meld.” Khan spit the last words out like venom. Contempt and disgust clear in his voice. Jim knew from experience how startling the transfer of emotions could be and surmised that khan could not have enjoyed the sensation.   
“You have experience a meld before?” Kirk smirked internally thinking that of course that would be the one thing Spock would pick up on. The perplexed look the khan was giving the Vulcan told Jim they were sharing a thought. His insanity rared its head again as he found himself admiring the tanned skin and toned muscle. The traitorous flesh between his legs again showed interest. Kirk cursed his mind for for breaking and his body for it’s lack of self control.   
“Yes.” khan seemed unsure if this was new information. Spock was leaning back in his wheel chair as if khan was suddenly repellent. Jim suddenly got the feeling there was something terribly wrong.  
“Marcus?” Spock seemed to find the word distasteful. His eyes were narrowed and if Jim had not known Spock as well as he did he would have missed the glimpse of absolute horror.   
“Yes.” khan’s open expression was new to the captain and he took moment enjoy how well that looked on khan. Jim opened his mouth to demand answers, but one look his first officer and he realized that was not a good idea.   
“Admiral Marcus had your thoughts examined by a Vulcan.” No. What Spock was implying was simply not something Kirk could contemplate at the moment. His wishes were not taken into consideration as khan answered.   
“Marcus introduced the man as reman. Some off shoot of the romulan breed I was lead to understand. I fail to see it’s relevance. If you would get this over with we can move on to matters of importance.” Spock’s face was grave as Jim had ever seen it. Khan on the other hand seemed almost impatient. Jim refused to believe it. He had hated Marcus for usurping starfleet’s power and perverting it for his blood soaked plan. Mind Rape was a new possibility that the captain refused to consider.   
“Mr. Singh is is my gravest duty to inform you that you have been raped.” Spock looked like he just might be ill. Khan began to laugh. It was cold and derisive and reminded jim of the hopeless despair he had felt when trapped in the radiation room.  
“Mr. Spock next you will tell me that the earth revolves around the sun, the moon around the earth and they are all kept in their celestial dance by a magical force called gravity.” There was an ugly smile disfiguring the sharp features of the augments face. Spock met Jim’s eyes and they both understood that khan was not referencing to his experience with the reman.   
“Captain may I speak to you outside for a moment.” Spock was a better actor than Jim. Sure is look of outraged horror was not going to help. The captain made to get up and move spock’s He had hated Marcus for usrping star “No. I am quite prepared to continue with the meld.” jim stood for a moment, uncertain what to do. Just a moment ago the man had seemed on the brink of mental collapse and was now entirely put together.  
“Jim if you would please.” Spock gestured to the door and the two moved over the threshold with khans voice ringing in their ears.   
“I have agreed. I will do what you want. What more do you want? What do you want me to do?” The door closed with a soft thud. There was a moment of absolute silence before Jim’s fist bloke the information panel opposite them.


	6. Outside Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castillo makes an appearance and forces Spock's hand. Jim is not pleased, and bones catches up quick.  
> Short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard, and I could not in good conscious stretch out this chapter. So short and to the point. The next Chapter (where I an still struggling) will

“So it went well then.” Jim was usually glad to have bones around with his dark humor. On this occasion he could do nothing but glare at his friend.  
“I am glad Marcus is dead.” Him made sure that McCoy was looking him straight in the eye when he said it so he would fully understand the importance of that statement.  
“Do I want to know?” Bones was looking from Jim to Spock as if he were wild animals and Spock his trainer. Jim supposed that was a fair description. His horrified eyes and now bloody hands clenched in angry fists, were not to be trifled with.  
“No. Your going to have to anyway. We need a full medical on him. We need to know everything.” Bones started to get the picture. He took a step back. Waiting for someone to explain. Neither Jim nor Spock did.  
“Captain I can not preform a mind meld on Mr. Singh.” Jim envied the way the Vulcan seemed to be compartmentalizing. His first thought was to shout at Spock that of course they could not mentally rape khan. Then the voices of the Admiralty inside his head took up the argument that khan had consented. They could be saving lives. Was khan’s dignity worth the lives of innocent federation citizens.  
“Yes Commander you will.” Admiral Thomas Castillo was standing not five feet up the corridor. His face was set with grim determination and he said “ I am ordering you to go back in that cell and complete a mind meld with the augment.” Kirk was shocked out of his own mental battle long enough to see the shock and disgust cloud the normally passive face of his first officer.  
“Sir, You don’t understand. When khan was in Marcus’s mercy he was...” Castillo cut him of with a sharp glare and a dismissive hand signal.  
“I completely understand Captain. I was observing your little drama via the due-way transmitter. I am now ordering both you and your first officer to get the job done.” Jim stood with his fists clenched, reminding himself of all the reasons it was a bad idea to deck an Admiral. Then Spock raised his voice.  
“Admiral, I refuse to obey this order and intent to make a formal complaint against your abuse of power.” bones looked at Spock as thought the man had sprouted wings and kissed him. Kirk was sure he had a similar expression on his own face and a smile was just about to appear when he heard the admiral give a amused snort.  
“I expected nothing less from you Mr. Spock. However you do not have choice. Romulus has sent an ambassadorial ship and it will be docking in an hour. I understand their mind probes are designed to be torture for the untrained, and even worse for those that are trained. I need this man alive and functional to create a cure. You are somewhat skilled in this art. You Mr. Spock are our best chance. Now you have twenty minuets to comply with this order or you will be sent back to the medi-bay and kept there under guard. The same with you captain.” Castillo looked at the old wrist watch his son had given him and then back up at the three officers standing in stunned silence before him. “You have twenty minuets starting now.” He then turned his back and walked away.


	7. Inside Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> khans mind comes out swinging.  
> Keep in mind that khan's skin may heal, but he remembers where every cut was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I have started my gap year where i work my way around Europe. I said this is my stress relief story and that is not an understatement. updates are no where near regular.

Spock and kirk had gone into the interrogation room with stony faces. Spock remembered attempting to prepare khan for the mind meld, however it seemed that every moment raised the augments stress level to a point it seemed more dangerous to postpone than to continue. When Spock had first opened the connection the flood of emotions had thrown him out of the augments mind. For a individual with little to no mental training it was not unexpected, thought the strength of the deference had stunned the Vulcan. What neither officers had expected was for khan to apologize and plead forgiveness. The two officers had tried to assure their captive that they were not angry and there would be no punishment. Khan hadn’t believed them until Jim took the augments hand and insisted that anyone wishing to hurt khan would have to come through him.  
Spock was now falling through the dark subconscious of the prisoner. Screams of terror and fear flew around him like birds following him at he fell through a dark tunnel. Beams of pail light shone through doors and windows Spock had never seen. Faces swam in and out of his vision as if behind pains of glass. He finally came to a painful landing in a long hallway. The walls and floor were some color just off white, while the lights shone with a slightly orange radiance. Spock knew for a mind as abused and untrained as khans to be invaded and probed would be damaging . Probably just as damaging as the firs time he was violated. Khans defenses would no doubt be stronger and much more violent due to their abusive treatment. Spock began to walk, each foot fall echoed loudly down the empty hall way. Spock continued to walk waiting for any sigh of khans conscientiousness. He came to a door with a small rectangular window with blue light spilling from it. Inside Spock saw a young boy no older than six with pail skin and black hair stripped naked and strapped to a table of cold steel. Long leather straps over the boys arms, legs, torso, chest, and neck restraining the boys every movement. The boy struggled against his restraints in a valiant effort that proved useless. His mouth was covered with a black gag, but his piercing blue eyes screamed with fear as tears ran down the pail cheeks. Faceless figures in white coats swarmed around the boy with clipboards. As Spock watched a great metal machine was lowered over the boys body. Two dozen hypodermic needles protruded through the metal and simultaneously pierced the helpless boys skin. Each one sunk deep enough to pierce bone. Watering blue eyes trembled up to met Spock The lights began to flicker and a sudden drop in temperature were Spock only warnings that he was not alone in the strange hallway. Then the lights went out leaving him listening to a deep growl from somewhere behind him. Dark hair and scared bloody flesh threw him into the wall and crushed the air from his lungs. A great feral sound filled the air along with the stench of terror and blood. Just as quickly as it had come the figure was gone and Spock found himself slumped on the ground. Vulcan ears could hear the sound of wind ripping down the hall at a vicious speed from the direction his attacker had just gone. Then the gale was upon him. The force of the wind was strong for the more he fought to stand the harder it became. One last hurricane like gust sent him flying back. He hit a wall and to his surprise crashed through it. The Vulcan ended on his back looking up into a canape of sunlit leaves and evergreens. He got to his feet and found himself in a forest. From the long grass around his knees to the sweeping cottonwoods and aspens over his head he deduced that he was somewhere on earth.  
“Mr. Khan.” Spock shouted. Hoping to calm the agitated defenses. The words had not left his mouth when the sun dimmed and the quite bird song stopped dead. A rustle of brush had Spock spinning on his heel only to see a shadow disappear.  
“What do you want?” The voice deep rumbling. The sky turned back as night. The only light came from a moon the size of a fist hanging in the sky by a string slowly being cut.  
“Mr. Khan I am commander Spock ...” Spock could not finish his sentence before he was pinned to the ground by a being he could only assume to be khan. The dark hair was matted with blood and gore, and the once smooth face was now striped and stained with the marks of claws and scalpels. The naked chest was covered with scars that had obviously come from a cruel whip. Khan’s left eye was milky white with a long gash carving his eyelid in half. The strong arm were also covered with welts and lashes. Some dark pants were clinging to khans thin hips and Spock could see they were soaked in blood.  
“What do you want.” Spock took a moment to long to answer for the creature above him. He was released and thrown up against a tree in one swift move. Khan was on him faster than lightning crushing him to the tree.  
“I seek information. I mean you no harm.” Spock was truly surprised when he was released and allowed to cautiously turn and face the man before him.The silent forest lent a terrifying aura to khan in his gruesome glory. The scars he had seen before covered almost every inch of khan. The few parts that were not covered in scars were fresh, and bleeding wounds. This man looked more like a skinned beast than human. Spock swallowed back what ever he had been about to say, and decided to stick to his mission. “I need to see the memories of what Admiral Marcus did to you.”  
“Why?” Khan hissed from where he had settled, perched on all fours on top of a small boulder not five feet away from where Spock stood.  
“You were exposed to a virus that is now causing untold damage to billions of others. We believe that the virus you were exposed to by admiral Marcus is the same one we are dealing with.”  
“Use the right words . I was not exposed, I was used. Used as a incubator to keep the different germs alive.”  
“I need to see those memories.” Spock stood his ground  
“Why?” The dark head twisted and moved in a jerking halting manner. Spock suspected it was from the clearly missing tendons.  
“So I can confirm that it is the same virus.” Spock noticed that khan was clearly favoring his left arm. There was far to much blood and filth for him to determine the cause.  
“Why?” Khan spit the word as an accusation rather that a question. Venom dipping from every letter.  
“I do not understand?” Spock stood strait refusing to be bullied by the vicious subconscious.  
“Why should I help you, I know exactly who you are commander Spock of the USS Enterprise. Why would I help you after you killed my family.” Khan got to his feet each movement cementing spocks understanding of pain and strength intermingling with the mans breath.  
“Your family is still alive. The torpedoes were emptied.”  
“Liar.”  
“No. They are alive. I understand your pain, however...”  
“Pain. You think you know pain. If you had seen what i had you would beg for something as sweet as pain. You want to see, you want to know, well I’ll show you. You should be careful what you wish for.” With that Spock was ripped from the forest and thrown into a sea of screams and blood. The young boy he had seen before was starving on the cold floor of a laboratory, crying and begging for scraps. He was huddled in a corner trying to protect a younger girl from the sharp sting of a cattle prod. The boy was thrown into a pit and forced to kill a dog just as starved and vicious as himself. The boy was older now reading to a small group of children until water started pouring in through the vents. The ten year old boy cradling the body of the child he had not managed to save. The boy screaming and fighting as white lab coats tried to take the body from him. A twelve year old boy lying on a table trying to comfort the boy on the one next to him as they were cut open and dissected. The boy naming himself Khan as he watched his own blood drain away. Khan naming the other children around him as he swore with each and every breath he took that he would protect them as best he could. Khan having a bath for the first time in his fifteen years only to be chained to a bed and used by a rich old man. Khan being called a slut and whore so often he forgot they went his real name. Khan being covered in blood from head to foot and still fearing the laboratory more than the grave. Khan looking into the blue eyes of a girl and kissing her while wine glasses clinked and old men touched themselves in the background. Khan losing each battle for dignity even as he gained more and more of it for his owners. Khan ruling a county at the age of twenty. Khan running for his life at Twenty one. Khan putting his small broken family to sleep at twenty two and hating himself for hoping they never wake up. Spock used every ounce of his will and wrenched control away from khan.  
He collapsed on roughly carpeted floor. That was all he saw for a time as he pulled his emotions back under his own control.  
“You think you are in control. Not here. Here I rule.” Spock raised his head to find khan standing over him. The scared hand reached down and wrenched the Vulcan head up, forcing Spock to his knees with much undignified scrambling.  
“I can not say I understand your pain, but I can sympathize with it.” Khans good eye was focused on Spock’s face making the milky white blankness appear all the more off putting for its lack of life. Both irises moved to somewhere over Spock’s shoulder. The obviously useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. It keeps me writing.


	8. Witness me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next.   
> Short, because we need to move on.

“You know nothing. This is pain.” Khan roared at the Vulcan. The scared hand pointed to the corner where a blond child was huddled in the corner. Spock was hauled to his feet by the mutilated memory. The room that met Spock's eyes was small. So small that barley deserved the title of room. More than half the space was taken up by a bed. The blond child was hugging the wall furthest from the bed. The girl clung to the wall, her eyes clenched shut and hands pressed to her ears.   
“Her name was Iris. She was my soul and heart. I had to watch her die, little by little for days and weeks and years on end. Despite everything they did to her, she still loved to make things grow. The flowers thrived for her. With only half a foot of dirt she could grow anything. She chose that name can that computer you call a heart comprehend why? The Iris is a symbol of faith and hope. No matter what they did to her she would always say that we could do anything with a little luck and a lot of hope.” Khan’s voice fell from enraged yelling to a deadly whisper. The small girl looked up with eyes so wide they took up most of her face. Green as the forest grass the girl looked passed Spock to the door. The silent his of mechanics heralded the entrance of a tall man about thirty with dark short hair and a heart shaped face. Spock found himself releases and alone in the middle of the two foot space calling itself the center of a room. The man reached out faster than a snake, grabbing the girls arm and wrenching her up. The grip left red marks on the soft young skin, but not a sound escaped the trembling lips. The man flung her onto the bed raking his eyes over her barley covered body. The sheer fabric was obviously supposed to be a nightgown, it fell far short from the mark. The man wrenched out of his own clothes, sending two buttons rocketing across the room. This was a memory. Spock knew that he could do nothing, but the hopeless acceptance in the child's eyes made his human heart ache for action. The man backhanded the girl across the face and crawled over her shaking limbs. From the girls lips came a scream that wrecked as sense of decency.Then the room fell. Blood splashed over the Vulcan’s face, hot and fresh. Bodies fell this way and that. Hair and screams flew passed his eyes like snow. Spock knew that khan has returned.   
“ You want to see? I’ll show you.” khans lips were dripping red with blood and his skin was orange from the same. Spock was held in place by the rust colored arms, as he watched. Marcus was there as khan opened his eyes for the first time in centuries. He was also there when the augment was first beaten into submission. Fists and and phasers hit him over and over. Khan was not sure how he survived, but he re-awoke in a room that was all to familiar with. White washed walls and the smell of antiseptic. A laboratory smelled the same no matter where or when. Beatings and tests, pain tolerance, endurance, organ removal and substitution. Viral adaptability. Cellular regeneration. Samples of bone, marrow, brain matter, liver, lungs, heart. It all grows back take, what you need. The cell, four iron walls that should have been his haven. Not even when he was a child was he allowed that. When he was not needed as a lab dish he was used a whore. Less than a whore, a toy, and machine. Lube up and fuck on. If it’s ass is to sloppy use it’s mouth we took out all its teeth, but they grow back like popcorn. Make it bleed, make it cry. No one can make it scream, but give us time and a castle prod.   
His limbs were numb, like his mind. He couldn’t remember the last time he spoke, the last time he wasn’t bone crushingly tired. The days and nights don’t matter. He’s a corps or a whore that’s all he needs to understands. Because if they are using him, his family is safe. He can sink away and let his family be safe. He can play the whore, the toy, the corpse, what ever he needs to be to keep them happy. If he keeps them happy they wont rape her. Do whatever you want to me, just don’t hurt them.   
Marcus must have been able to read minds. No more numb, no more shutting down and surviving. Now khan had to think. Weapon designs are what Marcus wants, so that’s what he gets. He takes khan as well. Whenever he wants, however he wants. He forgets that his name isn’t slut, freak, bitch. Khan doesn’t care. His name is useless to him. Jaquin, katia, Jai, lucas. He can name them all. He does it every night as his lord admiral fucks him raw. He wants to die, he wants to go to sleep and never wake up again. Run away from the pain, the blood, the humiliation. He would if he could, but then the nightmare would start for one of them. He hates every breath that he takes. He hates when his eyes open and he works. Khan works missiles, viruses, ships, and bombs. Marcus is planning for war and with all the weapons khan had made he is going to win. Days and weeks spent bending over a microscope, or schematic bench. Nights and months spent riding cock for his master.   
“Have you seen what you needed? Are you satisfied that justice has been served?” Spock nodded his head. Unable to speak lest his stomach rebel. “Then Get out of my head.”  
The Vulcan flew from the augments mind and fell in the blissful peace of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. How did you like this bit. I'm not sure its perfect, but I had to publish something or I would feel like a complete failure. Please give me notes.


	9. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Fuckery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible evil person, I know. I'm sorry. I had the mother load of issues writing this and then gave up and decided to move on.   
> Its short and sweet and now we can all move on.

Kirk stood glaring at the admiralty as they filled their seats. Castillo met his eye steadily in a way that made Kirk’s skin crawl. They all sat down as Jim stood in the center of the room.   
“ I would like to know who authorized admiral Castillo to blackmail myself and commander Spock into invading the mind of our prisoner?” Soto raised her eyebrows at her fellows, while Vasquez grabbed his PAD pulling up khan’s cell. Castillo simply sat with a peacefully serene face.  
“Kirk.” Ross looked and smelled very drunk. Jim felt pity for the man. Watching your child live through their worst fear must be hell, but Jim expected more from a man in command to two quadrants. “Spock has made it clear to us that khan is telling the truth. He has also made it his opinion that the augment will be more useful with a positive reinforcement rather than not. Are you of the same opinion?  
“Yes sir I am of that opinion. Now am I to understand that admiral Castillo acted with out the knowledge of the council in ordering my first officer to preform a morally reprehensible mind meld with a prisoner.” Kirk met the cold eyes of Castillo.   
“Captain, the admiralty understands your frustration with the current situation, however you were aware of the situation when you requested a meeting between your first officer and the prisoner.” Soto spoke with cool determination, but kirk thought he detected a hint of impatiens in her voice.  
“Admiral Soto, I am appalled that you or anyone would sanction the rape of an individual, especially one that had been previously violated under one of our command. Further more allowing the Romulans access to information of such a delicate nature...” Kirk was interrupted by Vasquez.  
“Romulans what the hell are you taking about.” Kirk met the cold eyes of admiral Castillo as he answered unsure where this discovery was taking them.  
“I was informed that a Romulan delegation was being admitted to the station with express orders to interrogate Khan with a mental probe.” That had been the moment the room erupted into chaos. Soto, was outraged that Castillo would even consider such a thing. The security risks alone should have been enough to get the admiral security hearing and suspended from all interplanetary councils. Castillo screamed back that there was no Romulan delegation. The federation was at war and extreme measures were called for. Ross seemed to have no clear train of thought. He moved from one argument to the next continuously contradicting himself. Vasquez took control of the large screen in the middle of the room, flipping from report to security footage. Kirk loudly supported Soto, and added more information when necessary. Ross was the first to take his seat again. His fingers reaching out to the cup of god knew what beside him. Soto threw his a disgusted look before turning her back on him. It took another fifteen minuets for the other admirals to calm down. Soto thanked Kirk for his information and dismissed him in the same short sentence. Kirk left grumbling to himself and went directly to Spock to tell him about the fruits of his efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspire me.

**Author's Note:**

> comment please! It keeps me writing!


End file.
